Season 1
01 "Parasitic Pal / It's No Picnic" "Parasitic Pal": Lazlo comes out of Leaky Lake and a sea lamprey is attached on his head. Lazlo attempts to have fun with Lamar (the sea lamprey) until he sucks away Lazlo's blood. "It's No Picnic": What was supposed to be a friendly picnic has the scouts of both Camp Kidney and Acorn Flats facing each other in a "Pinecone Sitting" showdown. Note: Joe Murray said that he intended for "Parasitic Pal" to be "one of the first" episodes broadcast. Cartoon Network believed that Lazlo should be established as a character "without a leech stuck to his head," so the network broadcast "Parasitic Pal" about "4 episodes in."1 02 "The Weakest Link / Lumpy Treasure" "The Weakest Link": When Commander Hoo-Ha announces the annual camp inspection, the rest of the scouts cook up a plan to keep Lazlo, Raj and Clam out of camp. But since Lazlo is the only one that can start fire they must get him back or else no clean underwear for another year. "Lumpy Treasure": The Jelly Bean trio go off in search of hidden treasure, but end up finding trouble. 03 "Lights Out / Swimming Buddy" "Lights Out": Scoutmaster Lumpus wants to watch a comet named after him that passes Earth once every 50,000 years, but the lights at the Jelly Bean cabin are interfering with his viewing. At first the Jelly Beans think he wants to blow up the moon. Lumpus later doesn't see the comet until it disappears for another 50,000 years. "Swimming Buddy": Lazlo tries to help Raj overcome his aquaphobia, so Raj can pass his swimming test, and swim with them during summer. 04 "Tree Hugger / Marshmallow Jones" "Tree Hugger": The Jelly Beans try to convince Scoutmaster Lumpus not to chop down a rare tree called the Migrating Mulberry Tree. "Marshmallow Jones": Raj's marshmallow addiction has him in a sticky situation. 05 "Gone Fishin' (Sort of) / Beans Are from Mars" "Gone Fishin' (Sort of)": Scoutmaster Lumpus tries to hook a fish in Leaky Lake, all the while trying to keep Lazlo, Raj and Clam as far away as possible. "Beans Are from Mars": The Squirrel Scouts suspect Lazlo and his friends are from another planet, and so they kidnap them for some genuine alien interrogation. 06 "Dosey Doe / Prodigious Clamus" "Dosey Doe": In an attempt to get Jane Doe's attention, Scoutmaster Lumpus allows Camp Kidney hosts a dance, a Shindig Hootananny Hullabaloo, to which the Squirrel Scouts are invited. "Prodigious Clamus": Scoutmaster Lumpus seeks to cash in on Clam's newly-discovered genius. 07 "The Nothing Club / Loogie Llama" "The Nothing Club": While Edward forms a campwide anti-Lazlo club, Lazlo makes his own club out of nothing, which ultimately proves more popular than Edward's club. "Loogie Llama": The Jelly Beans are down in the dumps because they do not have horses at camp. But one spitfire of a llama will soon change that. 08 "Snake Eyes / Racing Slicks" "Snake Eyes": The Jelly Beans befriend a garter snake, which gets loose and goes on a mad rampage. "Racing Slicks": Camp Kidney competes in a soap box derby, with Slinkman at the wheel of the Jelly Beans' entry into the race. 09 "Float Trippers / The Wig of Why" "Float Trippers": Raj panics when he loses his retainer, and Clam and Lazlo try to cheer him up. "The Wig of Why": When Lazlo finds a wig, he turns into Madame Lazlo, who offers the campers predictions. 10 "Slugfest / Beans & Weenies" "Slugfest": Slugfest only happens every five years, and Slinkman has tickets. The only problem is that Scoutmaster Lumpus does not want to let Slinkman have a vacation. "Beans & Weenies": Lazlo, Raj and Clam become famous throughout camp for making outstanding hot dogs. But when egos get in the way, the Jelly Beans split up to pursue unsuccessful solo careers. 11 "Prickly Pining Dining / Camp Kidney Stinks" "Prickly Pining Dining": When the camp's chef falls ill, the entire camp goes to town for a meal, but Lumpus decides to ditch the check. "Camp Kidney Stinks": The entire camp is rolling in stinkweed, much to Samson's dismay. After a visit from the smell fairy, Samson comes to admire the wonderful stench. 12 "Beans and Pranks / Movie Night" "Beans and Pranks": Every year on June 9, someone pranks Lumpus. This year, he's determined to find out who it is. "Movie Night": According to the Bean Scout regulations, Edward is too young to watch Mountain Zombies of Scab Lagoon (rated BB, Big Boys), and has to watch Mr. Cotton Goes to Bubbleland instead. After, since his birthday isn't until 6pm, he is treated like a baby with Lazlo watching over him. 13 "The Big Cheese / Campers All Pull Pants" "The Big Cheese": Raj gets an Indian cheese wheel from the Kafizzel River in the mail, which Lumpus tries to steal. Little does Lumpus know, but this particular cheese is poisonous. "Campers All Pull Pants": Edward goes around pulling down everyone's pants, and when it comes to Lazlo's turn, he tries to run.